


Treat Me Like I'm A Bad Girl (Even When I'm Being Good To You)

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Male Dom/Female Sub, New to kink, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, safe words, sex toy shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley never dreamed he'd have any reason to step foot inside Pandora's Box (purveyor of the finest magical sex toys and related accoutrements for wicked witches and wanton wizards since 1562). Of course, that was all before he started dating Nymphadora Tonks, and he'd discovered some very surprising things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Like I'm A Bad Girl (Even When I'm Being Good To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for Smutty_Claus 2013. 
> 
> Title Courtesy of Madonna

"Wait a mo'." Tonks tugged on Bill's arm, pulling him away from the threshold of the shop on Knockturn Alley.

"You're not bottling out on me, are you?" Bill asked softly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

She snorted, then flashed him the cheeky grin he loved so much. "No. Why? Are you, Weasley?"

"Of course not."

"Well, just because I'm not a bloody Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm _afraid._ " Looping her free arm around his neck, she dragged his head down to meet hers, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Bill responded by pushing her back against the cold, stone wall of the alleyway, pressing his body to hers. 

He stifled a moan as she worked her hand under his travel cloak to grab his arse through his trousers. She never ceased to surprise him, his Nymphadora. Her unpredictable behaviour was one of the things he loved most about her.

"You," he murmured, "are a very wicked witch. I think you're doing this just to provoke me."

"Provoke you?" she breathed, batting her eyelashes at him in feigned innocence. "Don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted a little kiss."

"Of course you did." Bill rubbed his nose against hers. "You wouldn't do _anything_ that might merit a spanking, now would you?"

He heard her breath hitch, and felt her trembling slightly. "A s-spanking?"

Bill pressed himself closer, letting her feel his burgeoning erection, his hips rocking up very slowly. "Mmm hmm. A nice hard one, I should think. As soon as we get home if you keep this up."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"You know I would, love." He leered at her. "Now behave."

 _That_ was the reason they had come here, to Pandora's Box, purveyor of the finest magical sex toys and related accoutrements for wicked witches and wanton wizards since 1562. Bill had never thought he'd step foot in there, had never had any interest in it, until he started seeing Tonks, and he'd learned otherwise. 

It had started innocently enough. They'd been at the Burrow, surrounded by his family, and Tonks, as usual, had not been able to behave. She'd taken every given — and unfair — opportunity to touch him and tease him, sometimes practically in plain sight of a family member. She had been relentless, and only by sheer force of will had Bill managed not to embarrass himself with a uncontrollable and obvious stiffy like some pathetic school boy. He'd threatened to smack her bottom if she didn't stop—which of course, she hadn't — and he'd made good on it as soon as they'd got back to her flat.

He'd only meant it in jest, but once he'd pulled her over his knee, giggling and struggling, things had taken a much more intense turn. Tonks began to wriggle and moan as he yanked down her knickers, and after a few playful swats to her bare bum, Bill had realised his girlfriend was _enjoying_ it. Dipping his fingers between her legs, he'd discovered to his amazement – and delight – just how much.

It certainly had had a visceral effect on himself — he was rock hard, and more aroused than he'd ever remembered. He'd let her up, and she'd all but pounced on him. That night they'd had the most heated, and explosive sex of their relationship. 

There had been plenty more since then. 

It had taken Bill by surprise. He'd never thought of himself as a cruel man, and had been brought up to treat women with respect. (With a mother like Molly Weasley, there was no question of doing anything but. She'd have murdered any son of hers who didn't.) Initially he'd worried about hurting Tonks, feeling guilty that he was deriving pleasure from doing just that, but the truth of the matter was they both enjoyed it. She'd had admitted to having fantasies of being dominated and disciplined, but Bill was the first person she'd ever tried the out with. 

He was very flattered and thrilled to be her first. They'd talked about things at great length since then, trying to figure out what else they might want to try, what their respective limits were, and how to make it all work. It was both exciting and terrifying to delve into such uncharted territory together.

Tonight's trip to Pandora's Box was the culmination of several discussions. They'd decided it was time to move to the next level and try something other than just Bill's bare hand on Tonks' pert arse. For an instant, he worried about being recognized by someone he knew, especially given how few petite pink-haired witches accompanied by tall, ginger wizards with ponytails there were in the Wizarding world. Then he decided he didn't give a toss about what anyone else thought. 

Reluctantly, Tonks relaxed her hold on Bill, her lower lip jutting out in the merest and most fetching pout. He took a step back, allowing her to wriggle free from his embrace. "I'll try to behave," she insisted. 

Knowing her as well as he did, Bill doubted it very much. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to have to follow through on my threat." His eyes fixed on her slender form, watching her hips sway as she sauntered to the shop door, and then he followed her in.

The interior of the shop was not what he'd expected. He'd assumed it would be dark and lit by torches with some sort of authentic dungeon décor. Instead, it was brightly lit, with a friendly, welcoming atmosphere. It was even was decorated for the upcoming holidays. The staff all wore regular robes, black trimmed with deep red, rather than the dragon hide and metal studded fetish gear Bill had imagined. With the exception of the merchandise on the shelves and the walls, it could have easily been mistaken for Fred and George's shop. 

Tonks was already meandering around the shop, taking in all of the wares with a keen interest. She'd been attracted to a display of leather restraints and other bondage items. Bill caught her staring longingly at a bright red collar decorated with silver stars, and he made a mental note to check out the price on the sly if he could. Christmas was coming, and it would make a lovely present for her. 

Starting towards Tonks, Bill was intercepted by a pretty young witch dressed in shop robes. He wondered if she was _the_ Pandora, or just a sales witch.

"Maybe I help you, sir? Are you looking for anything in particular?" She was small and blonde — definitely Bill's usual type — and she was hardly subtle in terms of her interest in him. She licked her lips sensuously, her eyes roving over his body with undisguised lust.

For a brief second, Bill considered flirting with the girl just to wind Tonks up. His girlfriend's jealous behaviour would certainly warrant discipling later, which would no doubt be great fun for them both. He instantly discarded the plan, deciding that keeping possession of his testicles was far more important than a flimsy excuse to punish her. There was no question that Tonks would hex his bollocks off if he tried that sort of scheme on her. No, there had to be far less dangerous scenarios, he reasoned.

"My _girlfriend_ and I," Bill indicated Tonks with a cant of his head, "are just browsing. Ta very much though. We'll let you know if we need anything." 

"Oh. All right, then." The shop assistant looked extremely disappointed. Bill flashed her a rueful smile, and with a shrug of his shoulders, made a beeline to Tonks's side.

He and Tonks spent a good hour or more perusing the assortment of discipline gear the store had in stock. Crops, floggers, straps, canes, paddles, and even rods for birching were all examined, mulled over, and considered. In the end, they decided to go with a paddle: small, heavy, black leather and elegant in its simplicity. 

Bill had certainly liked the way Tonks had gasped when he smacked it against the heel of his hand. She was positively giddy while Bill paid for the paddle, bouncing up and down in her toes as the blonde shop girl wrapped it up neatly with paper and ribbon, and handed him the parcel.

"Mmmmm," Tonks snuggled closer to him as they exited the shop, her arm firmly around his waist. "I can't wait to get back to your place and try that out."

Bill chuckled evilly. "Sorry, love, but you're going to have to wait."

She whimpered in frustration. "Not fair."

"I've got _plans_ for you," he continued, his voice husky in her ear, "Very naughty plans. So you're going to have to be a good girl for me, and be patient." He knew the wait would be something akin to torture for her. Which was precisely why he wasn't rushing home to play with their new toy. Either she'd comply, and the anticipation would enhance her excitement, or her impatience would force him to discipline her in some other mutually beneficial way.

It was a win-win situation for him no matter what.

***

It had taken Bill nearly a week to arrange things the way he'd wanted them. While he was hardly a fussy, micromanaging git like his brother, Percy, Bill had to admit to being a bit of a perfectionist, especially where his dates were concerned. Certainly the women in his life deserved to be treated well, if not outright spoiled.

He'd snuck back to Pandora's one afternoon on his lunch hour, buying the red collar Tonks had admired, intending to give it to her as a gift when the right moment presented itself. The thought of her wearing it (and perhaps nothing else) was also incredibly appealing to him. 

As for the paddle, well, tonight was the night. 

Bill had taken the day off from Gringotts, using the time to clean his flat, cook dinner, and rearrange the furniture in anticipation of their date. As he placed the wrapped paddle down on his desk, in plain view of the sofa, he felt an unexpected twinge of uncertainty about his plans. Normally self-assured when it came to women, Bill found himself fretting slightly about things, or more specifically _Tonks_. Once again, there was guilt about possibly hurting her, or forcing her to go along with doing things she might not really want to. Tonks was loyal to a fault, and eager to please, but...

His thoughts were broken off by a knock at the front door that he immediately recognized as Tonks. He pushed the fleeting doubts aside and ran to answer it.

"You look beautiful," Bill told Tonks as he ushered her into his flat, and took her cloak, sending it to hang on the cloak rack with a flick of his wand. As per his request, she'd dressed up for the occasion, wearing heavier make-up than usual, and her hair in a short, sleek pink bob.

She took in his tall form; he'd dressed in a pressed white shirt, black jeans and boots for the night's proceedings . "You don't look half-bad yourself, mate." 

"Only half-bad?" He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "I thought I looked better than _that_." 

"Well, you know, I don't want to encourage you too much. Have to keep that ego of yours in check," she teased."Otherwise there'll be no living with you at all."

Bill raised an eyebrow, staring down at her, "Living with me, eh? You saying you want to move in with me, then?"

Tonks blushed. "You asking?"

One of the conditions of Bill's coming back to England from Egypt to work for the Order of the Phoenix had been getting his own flat, rather than moving back into the Burrow with his parents. As much as he loved them, he was a grown man who needed a place of his own, and much needed privacy. Of course, he and Tonks had started seeing one another within days of his arrival home, and his plans of having a wild bachelor flat for a hoped for wild bachelor life had dissipated like so much smoke. 

He hadn't regretted it for a single moment.

Grinning, Bill replied, "Not quite yet, sweetheart." He could tell she was disappointed by his answer, so he kissed her again. "I didn't say 'no', did I?" 

"I didn't—" she started to protest.

" _You_ clearly need to learn some patience, love." He gave her a quick swat on the bottom, making her jump. "Speaking of which..."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for tonight?" 

"Now who's the impatient one, Weasley?" 

"Oi, I'll have you know I worked very hard to set things up for us!" he blurted, feigning indignation.

"I'm sure you have." 

"If you'd rather not, we could eat dinner and have a quiet evening in. I've made us a nice meal, and there's a good bottle of wine to go with it. I reckoned we ought to save all that for afters—" 

"Why would you think I'd rather not?" she countered. "It's all I've been thinking about for the past few days, haven't I?"

While she had been very good at not nagging him about _when_ they were going to try the paddle out, she'd been more than willing to share her fantasies about how they should use it. Bill had learned his girlfriend had a very vivid imagination.

He kissed her again. "I'm just checking. You do know that if you need to use your safe word, you can—"

"Bill Weasley," Tonks pulled away, putting her balled hands on her hips, "I bloody well know I can use my safe word. We've been over this before. If _you've_ suddenly changed your mind, I wish you'd tell me."

"What? No. Not even close, love. I want to make certain you knew I was okay with it if you'd decided against it. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm forcing you to do anything you didn't want to." Bill suspected he was being the world's biggest mood killer, even worse than Percy could have at any time, but he _had_ to make sure she was completely committed to their plans, and wasn't doing it just to please him.

Tonks' expression softened, and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "You are the most ridiculous bloke I have ever had the pleasure to be shagging."

"Ridiculous?" That was not a word Bill was often called, if ever.

"Okay, perhaps I really meant incredible. Amazing. Brilliant." She peppered his face with kisses. "And kind and considerate. Stop worrying about things, darling. I wouldn't be here, or be with you if I wasn't enjoying myself. After all this time, you of all people ought to know that I'd never do anything I didn't want to."

"I'm new to all of this too, you know," he reminded her. "I just want to be sure that you're enjoying yourself too."

"Well," she wriggled against him playfully, "perhaps you ought to trying springing these oh-so-secret plans on me already, and then I'll tell you."

"Who says you'll be able to speak? There might be a ball gag involved for all you know."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Is there?"

That made Bill laugh, the tension melting as quickly as it had formed. "No, actually. Would you like there to be in future?"

She screwed up her face in contemplation. "Lemme get back to you on that one, love. Now let's see what you do have for me."

Bill took her by the hand, and led her into the living room. It was lit with a dozen candles, the fire blazing in the hearth to make the room cozy, warm and comforting. "Take off all your clothes," he ordered, then checking out what she was wearing, added, "but leave the boots on. I rather like you in them."

Tonks lowered her eyes demurely, and purred "Yes, sir."

Those words alone sent his cock springing to life. Keeping his face impassive, and doing his best to convey nonchalance, Bill strode over to the sofa, then settled down to watch her undress.

She stripped off her clothing slowly and carefully, not quite a strip tease, but certainly for his benefit. Her outer work robes were followed by her short, stylish black dress, leaving her in only lacy black bra and matching knickers, and brightly striped knee socks under her calf-high boots. "Is this more to your liking, _sir?_

"I said _all_ your clothes, girl." Bill hoped he sounded stern and authoritative enough. "Now hurry up, or there will be consequences."

"Y-yes, sir." She shrugged out of her bra, then turned away, her back to him, to peel off her knickers. He was sure she could've managed it without all the arse wiggling or hip-swaying, but it wouldn't have been half as fun to watch. Without being told, she made a great show of folding her clothes, and placing them in a neat pile on the floor.

Bill growled in appreciation as she pivoted back to face him. "Come here."

"Yes, sir." 

"Now kneel."

Nodding, Tonks dropped to her knees in front of him, her head down, her hands behind her back, the perfect picture of obedience. She'd never looked more lovelier to him than now, her cheeks flushed from the heat, her body illuminated by the flickering flames. Bill rose, circling behind her, then pulled out the collar from his pocket.

"Lift your head up."

"What—?" she started, then caught herself. She tilted her chin up for him.

"That's going to cost you," he murmured in her ear before kissing her lightly on the temple. He stroked down her spine, along the line of her back, fingertips trailing over satin smooth skin. He grabbed at her arse, giving it a quick smack, then worked working his way back up. Tonks stayed in place although he could feel her trembling against him.

Finally, he draped the collar around her neck, carefully buckling it at the nape of her neck. "That's for you."

Tonks' hand flew to her throat, and she let out a delighted gasp. "Bill, how did you— oh! Blimey, I'm really in trouble now."

"I'll let that one slide," Bill said with a chuckle, then pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "Do you like it?"

"Don't be daft, Weasley. You know I do. You didn't have to, you know."

"Yeah, I did." He slipped his arms over her shoulders and down her front, hands already ghosting over her bare skin, and towards her breasts. "I saw you looking at it, and thought you deserved something nice, something pretty. Happy Christmas." 

His fingers closed around her breasts, kneading at them, his thumbs brushing over the hard points of her nipples in feather light strokes. Tonks moaned softly , and she leaned back against his legs, her head pressing against his crotch. 

It took all of Bill's strength to let go, and take a quick step back. "Right. Enough of that." 

A whimper of frustration escaped Tonks' lips as he returned to the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He sprawled out, a smirk slowly spreading across his face as he admired the spectacle of Tonks on her knees, utterly vulnerable, and naked save for the collar encircling her throat. He could feel himself growing even harder at the sight.

"Here. Now." Bill patted his thighs. 

"Yes, sir." Tonks rose to her feet, an expression of hard concentration on her face as she walked over to him, as if she were afraid she might trip or fall. Given his girlfriend's proclivity for clumsiness, it was a smart move. Especially if she wanted to avoid a spanking for that too. Reaching him, she started to bend at the waist, making as if to lie across his thighs. Her breasts brushing against his bared chest, tickling him.

Bill caught her by the hair and stopped her. "No, not yet. You're not ready for that yet. Now sit."

"Yes, sir. I'm - I'm so sorry, sir."

Tugging her down into his lap, Bill arranged her into a straddling position, facing him. He could feel the heat coming off her naked skin as she scooted forward, pressing against him. "That's it. Good girl."

"I only want to please you, sir," Tonks whispered, eyes cast down, the very model of submission. 

"Oh, you are, love. You are." He wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tight, savouring the feel of her warm, naked body against his chest. "Kiss me."

Tonks covered his mouth with hers, her kisses sweet and gentle. Bill deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into hers, his hips jerking upward towards hers. He cupped her arse with one hand, drawing her even closer. She undulated against him, rubbing herself along the bulge in his trousers. 

Immediately, Bill broke away from her, panting hard. "No. Not yet," he rasped. "You mustn’t come until I tell you to."

She looked shocked by the order. Bill felt a heady rush of pride course through him. He'd never attempted anything like that before, but he was quite pleased with Tonks' reaction, and with himself. "You're here for my pleasure, not yours." 

Bill steeled himself for her safe word, followed by immediate admonishment from her for being so cruel. He was prepared to take it, certain he could find other ways to mollify her. To his amazement, she closed her gaping mouth, drew in a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She forced the words out, her jaw set stubbornly. "I'm here for your pleasure, not my own."

It was hard to read her response, but he had to believe that if there'd been a true objection, Tonks _would_ have raised it. He'd just have to make things worth her while too. Without another word, he tugged her close again, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. 

His kisses moved from her lips to her throat, alternately licking and sucking at the delicate skin of her neck, then down to one breast. He slid her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the firm, pebbled flesh until she moaned and writhed. Bill then shifted to her other side, lavishing his attention on her other breast until she cried out again.

It was so difficult to stop then and there, to push her off his thighs rather than bring her to completion. Tonks's eyes were half-lidded with desire, and she was breathing heavily. 

"There's a package on my desk. Fetch it for me now." Bill pointed across the room, taking great pleasure in watching her do as he said.

Tonks returned swiftly, the wrapped paddle in her hands. Without needing to be told, she dropped to her knees before him, offering it up to him. 

"Go on, unwrap it," he urged.

She complied right away, tearing off the paper and string covering the paddle, pulling it out of the wrapping almost lovingly. 

Bill held out a hand. "Give it here."

She placed it in his palm; he could see her hands shaking as she did.

"Now across my lap, love. I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

There was a quick shake of her head. "Please, sir, don't—I'll be good, I promise. You don't need to—"

So, she was going to play it _that_ way, was she? "Nymphadora," Bill said in his sternest voice, "get over my lap right this very instant. If I hear any more protesting, you won't able to sit down for a week."

Tonks mewled in objection, but rose up on to her feet nevertheless. She all but threw herself across his lap, flopping down like a child's soft toy.

"That's better, lovely." Bill stroked her bottom tenderly, tracing the lush curves with his fingertips. Tonks shifted slightly, her legs spreading farther apart. He slipped his fingers between her thighs; they were already slick and warm. "Merlin, you're so wet," he crooned, his fingers moving upward, then he plunged one deep inside her. She clenched around it immediately. "Such a naughty little minx, aren't you?"

He slid his hand in deeper, his thumb flicking lightly over her clit.

That elicited a loud cry from her, the sound causing a jolt of excitement to rush through him. Bill added a second finger, scissoring them before twisting his questing hand, causing her to buck her hips wildly. "Now, what did I say about not coming?"

"I mustn't," Tonks whined. "I mustn't, but...please, sir..."

"Not yet, love. Not yet." He withdrew his fingers, smearing her wetness along her thighs and up between her arse cheeks until she wriggled again. "Now, let's begin." He raised his hand up, then landed it squarely on her arse. 

Tonks yelped, and kicked her legs. Bill had to admit that he loved this part of the game very much. Her cries grew louder as he smacked her a second time, then a third. He started off slowly, hitting each cheek in turn, each swat stronger than the last. Bill watched the pale flesh of her arse turn an attractive pink, then red as he continued in rapid succession. 

She moaned and pleaded with him to stop, but he was relentless. Finally Bill paused briefly to knead and play with her further, his cock aching from her constant wriggling and whimpering. He touched her, smirking as he felt how wet she'd got, leaving a warm, damp splotch on the leg of his jeans.

Deciding it was time, he reached for the paddle, then began again. It made a loud cracking noise as it hit her arse, and Tonks began to wail. Startled, Bill stopped, giving her ample time to use her safe word if she wished. Instead, she bucked in his lap again, pushing her arse up as if urging him to continue. And so he did, giving her ten smacks of increasing strength before bringing her ordeal to an end.

Bill let her lay in his lap, sobbing and twisting against him. He stroked her back, soothing her red, swollen bottom until she seemed to relax. Tonks raised her head, her makeup smeared, and her eyes bright with tears. 

"Tomato," she managed. " _Tomato._ "

He dropped the paddle as if it burned his hands; it landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Clearly things had gone too far, he'd got carried away and hurt her... "I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry..." 

"Blimey, Bill, no...I just..." Tonks struggled to get up. Bill leapt to his feet, grabbing her before she could fall, and crushed her against his chest. 

"Tell me you're all right," he insisted, his words coming out in a harsh rasp. "Tell me you're okay, love."

"I'm fine. It was just too much. I just need ..."

"Whatever you need, I'll get you. A potion for the pain? Healing spells?"

"No, Bill..." She clutched at him to steady herself, then dragged his head down to hers, kissing him long and hard. "I need _you_." That was definitely not the answer he'd expected. "Please...?"

There was a rush of relief as the realisation hit his lust and panic-soaked brain that everything was going to be all right. Then Tonks was kissing him again, her tongue in his mouth, her hand down his jeans, wrapping around his aching cock, and he stopped trying to think at all.

Somehow they made it to the sofa, both of them fumbling with the flies of his trousers, shoving them down around his hips. Bill managed to yank off his boots, hopping from one foot to the other in a mad dance until he did, then threw them across the floor. He fell back against the cushions, bringing her down with him with a dull _thud_. 

She pushed his trousers down further, just below his knees, then scrambled on top of him. Straddling his hips, she grabbed his desperately painful cock and stroked him. Bill thrashed beneath her, allowing her to take control now. Without warning, she sunk down on top of him, her cunt hot and slick and tight. Bill grasped her hips, holding her steady, as she began to ride him with wild abandon.

Bill thrust up to meet her, his hips pumping furiously. Tonks flung her head back, her pink hair tangled and mussed. She cried out, her cunt tightening, then pulsing around him. The climax tore through her, sending her wracking and shuddering against him.

Her violent climax ripped any last shreds of control from him, and Bill came too, spilling up into her as he roared her name. 

Tonks collapsed on top of him, limp with exertion. "Love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too." Bill held her close, his mouth claiming hers. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were both completely breathless and giddy. "How are you now?" he finally asked.

Raising her head, she gazed down at him; she was flushed and dazed and utterly beautiful to him. "I'm _fine_ , Bill. Just a bit—sore." She laughed. "Paddle just was a bit more than I expected, and I needed to stop. S'pose that's just normal the first time out."

"First time, eh?" he echoed. He was elated to hear that she hadn't gone off the idea of the paddle after all. 

"Yes, the _first_ time," she repeated. "We'll have to keep trying till we suss out what works best." She curled herself around him as best she could in the limited space of the sofa, the weight of her slight body pressed against his a welcome sensation. "Maybe go back to that shop and see what other toys we can try."

"Oh?" Bill buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her soft, comforting scent. "That's not a bad idea."

"It's a very good idea." Tonks gave him a poke. "Reckon you want to see that little blonde girl again, anyway."

"Oi! Of course not. You know I only have eyes for you."

"Pull the other one, Weasley. I'm not blind. I saw the way she was looking at you, and trying to chat you up."

Bill snorted. "That was her, not me. I made sure to tell her we were together before she got any ideas."

"Oh, come off it. You fancied her." Tonks giggled sleepily. "I thought she was rather cute at any rate. If she'd tried to chat me up, I might have taken her up on it."

"What?" Bill was stunned by the admission. He'd had no clue she might be interested in women too. 

"I'm just winding you up, Weasley," Tonks assured him."Although she _was_ cute. Wonder if she might fancy us both...threesome might be fun, you know." Her voice trailed off as she stifled a yawn. Bill had no idea whether she was taking the mickey or not. He supposed that would be a conversation for another time. A very interesting conversation.

However, it was still early days for him and Tonks, and he wasn't about to take any risks that might jeopardize their relationship. He loved her too much for that. Still, it was good to know his girlfriend seemed so open to new and intriguing things. He would definitely keep that in mind for the future. But for now, he was just content to keep exploring with her, and her alone.


End file.
